


Leave A Light On

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Waiting, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: I'll see your pain if you don't feel our graceAnd you've lost your wayI will leave the light on-Leave A Light On, by Tom Walker





	Leave A Light On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/gifts).

> Very very _very_ belated birthday fic for ActualWritesThings, because he requested it a while ago!

Anomaly is waiting for Kyr, again.

He knows what Kyr’s doing, and where he should be but isn’t, and it feels like something in his chest is twisting itself tight when he thinks about it. 

He worries about Kyr, about  _ what if he ODs again,  _ and  _ what if he doesn’t come home this time, _ and  _ what if someone hurts him,  _ and  _ what if, what if, what if _ , and he feels sick with it. A cigarette doesn’t help, and neither does the last dregs of the bottle of cheap booze, but it’s all he has while he sits down to call Kyr  _ again _ , and leans over to turn on the light by the window, the  _ click _ loud in the silent, bare apartment. 

Kyr can take care of himself, he tells himself, he has for a long time. That doesn’t really help, but he tries to convince himself of it anyway. Just to make it a little easier to breathe. 

He can’t lose Kyr. Anomaly has lost too  _ fucking _ much to lose him too, no matter how much Kyr wants to be lost. 

_ Come home, Kyr’ika. _

He sends the text and then settles in to wait, for as long as it takes.

_ Please come home.  _


End file.
